When a person is in need to emergency services, e.g., police services or ambulance services, he or she may dial an emergency number such as 911 from a telephone. In response to a call for emergency services, an emergency response team may locate the person and provide requested services. Emergency response teams dispatched to the scene of an emergency are generally successful in providing requested services in a relatively timely manner. In some situations, however, the ability to provide a person in need of emergency services in a timelier manner may be needed.